ohffandomcom-20200214-history
TWG
“And so it was decreed that each year, the 9 districts of Wikia shall offer up two tributes; one man and woman between the ages of 12 and 18; to be trained in the art of survival, and to be prepared to fight to the death.” ::::::::::::::::::::::: — President O Welcome, welcome. If you've been on the wiki for the last couple of days, you most likely would have seen my latest blog; a Wikia version of "The Hunger Games" - a post-apocalyptic world in the country of Panem where the countries of North America once existed. The Capitol, a highly advanced metropolis, holds hegemony over the rest of the nation. The Hunger Games are an annual event in which one boy and one girl aged 12 to 18 from each of the 12 districts surrounding the Capitol are selected by lottery to compete in a televised battle in which only one person can survive. The Wikia version contains 9 districts instead of 12, with four users per district. Only 18 out of the 36 users will be tributes, while the rest will live to see another day. For each week, there will be a blog, and the tributes will be able to communicate with each other in the comments. However, they must be in character at all times, and no other user will be able to comment. Unneeded comments or comments written by users who are not tributes will be deleted by an admin. Every blog will have a detailed review on what happened during the comments last week. Remember, you cannot kill someone in the comments. A person will be killed in the review, and only in the review. The comments are only for the tributes to interact with one another. As for the audience, the capitol will be voting on who they would like to see go home, and only the capitol. However, the users of the Total Drama Fanfiction Wiki, Total Drama Camps Wiki, and the capitol will be able to sponsor a user. In order to sponsor, there will be a page with a tribute's name on it. The audience will write their signature under that name, and if the tribute reaches a certain amount of sponsors, they will get a prize. The more helpful the prize is, the more sponsors it takes to get it. The tribute may not ask anyone to sponsor them, if they do, they will be "eliminated" from the game. Permanently. Only the tribute's mentor will be allowed to ask people for sponsors. And now, onto what everyone is waiting for - the districts of Wikia. *'District 1 - Luxary - Bruno, MrE, Gertrude, Jhasvi' *'District 2 - Masonry - Flame, Richal, MTDM, Trey' *'District 3 - Technology - Blaze, Jessica, Midjet, Radi' *'District 4 - Fishing - Fan, Temi, Frank, Jake' *'District 5 - Power - Nate, Webly, Alex, TDF' *'District 6 - Transportation - Toad, Dakota, Zoey, BarBar' *'District 7 - Lumber - TBTDIF, Tanooki, N3, CK' *'District 8 - Textiles - Jax, Nduke, AH, Kevvy' *'District 9 - Grain - JKL, Reddy, Kenzen, AJ' Thank you all for signing up.